Aftermath: A Glitch In The System
by HeartfeltHitokiri
Summary: [Xenosaga II] There's a glitch in her system. Can it really make her human? MOMO x Jr., Sakura x Rubedo, and chaos x Canaan [Chapter 3 up] cC yaoi in this chapter!
1. Deletion Initiated

Hiya!HeartfeltHitokiri here! But call me Miyoshi Shiori... or Yoshi for short ! (I gotta change my pen name still... -sweapdrop-)

This is my first Xenosaga fic! erm.. after playing XSII.. I WAS SO FREAKIN' PISSED AT JR.! So then I wrote this... so if you feel that I bash Jr. waaaaaaaay too much in this fic... then I'm sorry, BUT AT LEAST YA KNOW WHY!... maybe.. ENJOY! and please R&R!

_

* * *

Death.  
A very powerful word.  
Some may fear it, and some may seek it.  
Those who are lucky enough to experience it  
don't want it,  
and those who want it  
must suffer and live  
until their day has come. _

_-But what about realians?  
They belong neither to the living,  
or to the realm of the dead.  
They can't really "live."  
And they can't really "die". _

So what are they?

They are beings that are toyed with.  
They're being told that they can truely "live",  
they've been given a false hope.  
Can realians hope though?  
They're given artificial "feelings" and "emotions."  
Once they're rid of them, what are they?  
Dolls. Mere dolls.

_-But what about MOMO?  
She's becoming more and more human everyday.  
Can a realian become human?  
Can MOMO "live" and be "born"?  
No.  
She was created... by a "madman".  
So then... why do I love her? _

_But do I love MOMO?  
or do I love... Sakura?_

_- Jr._

_

* * *

_"Bye Mommy!" 

"Bye MOMO! Take care of yourself, okay!"

" I will! I'll come by sometimes!"

"Alright, " Dr. Mizrahi watched her "other daughter" heading out to the port exit. They've been living together for only two months and she already missed everybody, especially Ziggy and Jr. ", tell everyone I said "hello!" okay?"

" Don't worry, I will! Bye Mommy!"

Juli watched MOMO enter the ship. She waved good-bye to her as the ship took off._ "Two months with me, and then she wants to stay on the Kukai Foundation for more than that? She must really miss them."_ Juli turned and left for the U.M.N building. She needed to return to work, since she's been with MOMO the whole time...

MOMO's face was pressed against the glass as she stared out into the endless space. _"Woooow... it's so pretty..."_ She wiped the marks she caused off of the window. She wiped her face soon after and her hands plopped lazily on her lap.

_" I wonder if anyone missed me..."_ MOMO thought_", I know Ziggy does... actually, I really don't know what he thinks of me... maybe he thinks I'm just part of his finished mission..."_ MOMO stared at the palms of her hands

_One-_ Her pinky moved.  
_Two-_ Then her ring finger.  
_Three-_ Her middle finger  
_Four-_ Index finger.  
_Five-_ Thumb.  
_Six-_ Right pinky.  
_Seven-_ Right index.  
_Eight-_ Right middle.  
_Nine-_ Right index finger.  
_Ten-_ And lastly, right thumb.

_" They all function properly, they have feeling in them, but they're fake... I'm fake." _MOMO's hands clenched into fists. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. Her face was buried into them, and she began to think...

MOMO thought and thought and thought. The more she thought, the worse she felt... but she couldn't help it. MOMO began to cry, but felt something heavy move across the side of her arm.

_The lucky bullet._She grasped the bullet with the little fingers and stared at it. MOMO began to wipe the tears from the eyes. Everytime she looked at the bracelet that Jr. gave her, she would suddently feel better. She smiled and then frowned again.

_" This bracelet is supposed to protect me... but can it protect me from myself?"_ MOMO laid back in her chair and let her head hang low. Then, she finally realized something.

MOMO took out a pen, her boarding ticket and a scrap piece of paper. She wrote something on the paper and the same thing on her hand. _" If this bracelet can't protect me from myself, then I will."_

MOMO laid back again and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and pondered if she was really going to do this. She opened her honey-coloured eyes and breathed out. Her eyes then went blank.

**Uploading files...**

_Bleep. _Sorry for the inconvenience, but another shuttle will be passing near us...

**Deletion of which alloted time?**

_Hmm... what time did we leave?_ MOMO looked at her ticket._ The last 39.657 minutes..._

**Warning: Deletion of these files will result in a system breakdown for an amount of 49.6551 minutes. Deletion still desired?**

_Yes..._

Please buckle your seat belts...

**Commencing deletion...**

Prepare for turbulence... _Bleep._

MOMO gasped loudly for air and blinked her eyes rapidly. She rubbed her eyes when the shuttle began to shake violently. _"Ahh... what's going on?"_ She looked out the window as she put on her seat belt. Another shuttle was seen through the corner.

_" The deletion didn't work..."_ MOMO thought as she watched the other shuttle pass them, looking into the windows.

_Bam!_ The shuttle shook even more, causing all of the passengers to float above their seats._ Thud! _Everyone fell back down into their seats.

The pilots just passed, then what she guessed was the first class bathrooms, and now the first class. She then saw someone very familiar...

He was typing on his laptop and talking to someone on the screen. _"Jr!"_ MOMO thought.

MOMO was about to shout out for him, but she just stopped moving. Her eyes widened in fear and her breathing surpressed.

_" What's happening! JR.!"_ She gasped for air and her eyes when blank again.

**Deletion initiated...**

MOMO's body fell with a thud and went limp in her chair.

**Back up program- 1 percent... completion time left- 48.62 minutes**

_

* * *

"JR.!" _

Jr.'s ears perked up and he looked around.

_" Jr... Jr.? What are you looking for Jr.?" _

"Uhh...it's..." Jr. looked back at the screen, "it's nothing, Gaignun. "

_"Alright, well, let's get back to business..."_ Gaignun said on the screen.

"I know, I know..." Jr. laid back a bit in his seat, put his arms behind his head, and tried the best he could to put his feet up, "So... where the hell were you the whole time anyway! Do you realize how much work we're stuck with now!"

_" Yes yes I know."_ Gaignun sighed and rubbed his eyes.

" I knew there was gonna a bunch of work to do when I got back, but where were you! This would be a lot easier if you didn't go off and 'get lost' in deep space!" Jr. continued to rant.

_" I know already! This isn't making the work go faster, 'Little Master'. "_ Gaignun retorted back as he rubbed his temples.

" Yeah yeah, but I'm still mad so you gotta listen to what I say!" Jr. said back.

_" Right right. Well, all I needed was that data. I'll keep in touch, 'till then."_ And Gaignun signed off before Jr. could say anything.

"Argh! That jerk! Not only do we have a whole crap load of work, but the whole time he was missing I had to put up with Mary and Shelley!" Jr. mimicked them as best as he could. "Oh, when are you coming back, Master Gaignun!" Jr. kicked the area in front of him.

"Knock it off, Jr."

Jr. made a face and turned around. "Hey, old man." Jr. said with a little more ease. Ziggy sat down in the seat next to Jr.

"You know, you could have used my computer to hook up with the U.M.N system to contact Shion." Jr. said as he pointed to his laptop.

" It's alright, I had to make another call anyway. Besides, you were talking to Gaignun." Ziggy replied and closed his eyes. "Why did you have to talk to Shion anyway? "

Ziggy opened his eyes, but didn't look at Jr. He stared at the top of the shuttle as he replied. " I'm undergoing life extension, remember? I wanted to make sure they were ready as soon as I got there."

" You're doing that for MOMO'S sake, right?"

Ziggy nodded and closed his eyes again, never once looking at Jr. " So, old man, who else did you call?"

" Dr. Mizrahi. " Jr. looked up from his laptop. " Dr. Mizrahi? _Why_?"

Ziggy opened his eyes and looked at Jr. this time. " To clarify that I will go through the life extension."

"So... not to check up on MOMO?" Jr. narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is she to you? Do you really care for her, or was she only part of your mission? "

" What is she to _you_?" Ziggy said back as he turned away. "_What_?"

" What is MOMO to _you_?" Ziggy said with more emphasis on "_you_".

" She's my friend..." Jr. started. " But did you want to be her friend... or did you talk to her only because of Sakura?" Ziggy cut in.

Jr. seemed baffled. Ziggy glared at the ceiling a bit and said, "It seems you're the one who considers her a mission."

Jr. backed off a bit. "Shut up, old man. You don't know what you're talking about..." Jr. said as he went back to work.

They both knew it was best to leave that topic alone... for now.

_

* * *

Bleep._ Everyone, we will be landing within the Durandal shortly... 

**Back up program- 89 percent ... completion time left- 21.322 minutes...**

Please buckle your seat belts... _Bleep._

**- Hearing sensors enabled - **

The shuttle began to shake as they slowed down their speed and began to plunge toward the Kukai Foundation.

**Back up program- 91 percent ... completion time left-18.68 minutes...**

The shuttle continued to shake as it got closer and closer to the Foundation.

**- Nerve endings activated -**

The gates of the Foundation began to open.

**Back up program- 93 percent **

They entered and began to dock in the Durandal.

**Back up program- 95 percent **

The shuttle docked at the Durandal.

**Back up program- 97 percent **

_Bleep._ Please remain seated until we have docked completely._ Bleep._

**Remaining time- 5 seconds  
****4 seconds  
**** 3 seconds  
**** 2 seconds  
**** 1 second  
****Back up program- 100 percent  
Defects: None  
****Vision sensors: On**

_Bleep._ You may now exit the shuttle. Please take all of your belongings. Thank you for flying with us, have a wonderful time at the Kukai Foundaiton!_ Bleep._

_

* * *

_wellz... there's Chapter 1! Hope ya enjoyed it! You get to find out what happens to MOMO in the next chappie and why Jr.'s goin' to Second Miltia!... but Jr.'s lil "quest" isn't that important or interesting! well.. R&R pleaaaaase! 

random thought-  
They won't let me do the sign for percent! Why? I dunno! Is it showing up! If ya confused.. I'm trying to see if the lil percent sign (insert sign... here: ) is showin up.. well... is it! n I don't like the whole enter thingy! When you hit enter... it does a double space! sooo annoying! I WANNA TYPE NORMAL YA HEAR ME! NOOOOOOORMAAAAAAAAAAL!

well.. FAIR THEE WELL... ummm.. FARE THEE WELL? FAREWELL!


	2. Reunion

Hiyas everyone! Here's chapter 2! Woo-hoo! Thanks to those who gave me a review!

**Ariadne The Alchemist**- you were the first to review my story! YAY! THANKIES MUCH MUCH! I really hate the QuickEdit crap... they won't let you put three !'s ... (or at least i don't think they do) too! I'm a huge c/C fan too! that's why I'm putting it in there! I'm gonna make Canaan kinda... mean I guess... but you'll still love him!... cuz I sure do!

**Echelon**- I'm not mad at Jr. because he was in love with Sakura, but I am mad at him because... in the game ... it made it seem like he only talked to MOMO because of her... and I guess in my head, **I** make it seem that he only likes her because she's a substitute for Sakura, but then again in the game, he said that they were two different people and _blah blah blah_, but now I'm not that pissed cuz I haven't been playing much... too much homework... "Is it his fault you percieved his behavior toward MOMO as romantic when in retrospect they can be percieved now as brotherly?" And to answer that question... I can't... because ya kinda lost me with the whole retrospect thingy...I gotta read that question freakin' slow to kinda get it... but who wouldn't percieve his behavior as romantic? As for Ziggy's dialogue... Jr. wouldn't have been able to retort whether Ziggy views MOMO as a real person or a substitue for his own child because JR. DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT HIS SON! NONE of them know! Only WE, the people who play this game and control their every move, know because we saw it in the first episode... as a flashbalck (i think), no one else knows! (i think... i can't remember actually, I played the first episode in the summer of 2004, sooo i can't remmeber if Shion was in his mind or what not... but whatever, you get the drift) so there's my defense for that comment. I love the Jr./MOMO pairing and I too have respect for the Sakura/ Jr. pairing. And I'm **not** slamming their relationship. I actually** liked** the Sakura/ Jr. parts, it was cute... It's just that (as I've said before)** I** keep thinking that Jr. only likes MOMO because she's a substitute for Sakura... dunno why I think like that, I just do! Idon't hate Sakura. I really don't...well... whether or not you liked this story, I'm glad that you posted thatreview so that I could get all of this straightened out... what does Kee-rist mean?

thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

_-random thought- _

CRAAPPPP! i FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Namco or the Xenosaga series! I just play it! ehehe (well... I do kinda own it cuz i bought the game! except for the first one though... my friend let me borrow it... and then he moved to Texas, and won't let me give it back to him! Wellz, THANK YA BUDDIE! I MISS YA MUCH MUCH! COME BACK TO FLORIDA ALREADY!)

_

* * *

_

_Bleep._ Everyone, we will be landing within the Durandal shortly...

_**Back up program- 89 percent ... completion time left- 21.322 minutes...**_

Please buckle your seat belts... _Bleep._

_**- Hearing sensors enabled - **_

_Thousands of faint whispers were heard in her head._

_**Back up program- 91 percent ... completion time left-18.68 minutes...**_

_**- Nerve endings activated -**_

_Feelings have been felt, but with no reaction at all._

_**Back up program- 93 percent**_

_**Back up program- 95 percent**_

_**Back up program- 97 percent**_

_Bleep._ Please remain seated until we have docked completely_. Bleep._

_**Remaining time- 5 seconds  
**__**4 seconds  
**__**3 seconds  
**__**2 seconds  
**__**1 second  
**__**Back up program- 100 percent  
**__**Defects: None  
**__**Vision sensors: On**_

_Those sights that I've seen are soon to be lost._

_Bleep. _You may now exit the shuttle. Please take all of your belongings. Thank you for flying with us, have a wonderful time at the Kukai Foundaiton! _Bleep._

_

* * *

"What? Where am I!" _MOMO's sensors were operational, but she still remained limp. Her body was sore, her head was sore. She could see everyone picking up their bags and leaving. 

MOMO began to move. She pushed herself off the cushioned seat and grabbed the head rest in front of her to keep her balance. She straightened up and bgean to carefully side out of her aisle.

MOMO could feel every gauge in her body moving- working continuously. She felt like an antique becasue of it. Almost everyone was out of her section by the time she go out into the main aisle. MOMO began to stretch her legs and jump around.

_" I wonder how long I was asleep... I don't even remember getting onto the plane..." _MOMO got her carry-on bags and caught up with the crowd. _"Hmm... the last thing I remember is talking to mommy... maybe something's wrong with my memory files..." _MOMO got off the shuttle and walked down to the docking station. _"I'll check up on it later..."_

MOMO saw chaos waiting. He was leaning up against the directory, watching every who got off the ship. Apparently everyone was going straight to the Foundation. He noticed MOMO and smiled. He waved to her and she came running exctiedly.

" chaos!" MOMO glomped chaos with full force. chaos openly accepted the hug, but the force of the impact caused the two of them to fall back. " Hi MOMO, how was your flight?" chaos said as he helped MOMO get up.

" Good I guess... I can't really remember actually!" she said as she laughed. "... You can't remember?" chaos asked. "That could be serious you know." He said as he got the luggage for her. "I know, but I'll look into it later." MOMO replied as she looked into chaos' shining green eyes. "... Alright."

MOMO looked around. " Where's Ziggy and Jr.?" she asked. " They're going to Second Miltia... I think they left the same time you did... you didn't see them?"

She thought for a moment... she swore she saw them... but she just couldn't remember. "I can't remember..." MOMO looked up at chaos and chaos looked at MOMO. He put his hand on her head and said " Check into it later. We'll get you settled into first, okay?"

MOMO nodded as they entered the shuttle. "Where will I be staying, chaos?"

"With Leila at the Our Treasure Inn. She said she'd be glad to have you stay there, but you could always stay on the Durandal." chaos said as the shuttle headed off to the Foundation.

"Okay! Can we go see Mary and Shelley after I get settled in?" MOMO asked excitedly. "Sure sure."

They got off the shuttle and saw Bucth and his friends playing with a white dog. "Alby! That's where you've been. Mary's been looking or you!" chaos shouted at the albino dog.

"Alby?" MOMO asked curiously as they stopped to pick up the dog. " Yeah, Jr. found him two months ago." chaos replied. He droppped MOMO's bag and crouched down by Alby. MOMO crouched down also. chaos reached out for Alby, but he went sraight to MOMO.

MOMO picked him up and Alby licked her face. "I think he likes you." chaos said as he got the bags and headed for the Inn.

" I think so too." MOMO giggled as she held him. The two of them went inside the Our Treasure Inn and saw Leila.

" Hi MOMO, hi chaos!" Leila said from behind the counter. " Your room's on the top floor, here's your key. " She threw chaos the keys as she went back to work. "The dog can stay too, just as long as he doesn't bother anyone." Leila yelled to them as they went up the stairs.

"How about MOMO? Do you want Alby to stay with you?" chaos asked as he smiled at the two. "Yeah!"

chaos opened the door to MOMO's room and let her organize her things as he went to the bakery for some bread.

"Ready to go, MOMO?" MOMO had just finished putting away her clothes by the time chaos came back. "Yeah! I can't wait to see Mary and Shelley! Oh, and Master Gaignun too!" she ran to chaos and closed the door.

" Umm.. chaos"

" Hmm?"

"When will they be back?"

"You mean Jr. and Ziggy?"

MOMO nodded.

" Jr. will be back later tonight and Ziggy won't be back until... uhh... I don't really know."

MOMO looked at her feet as they walked. "Okay..."

" Cheer up MOMO!" chaos said as he patted her on the head again.

" Right-o!" MOMO giggled and they went on their merry way.

* * *

" Right-o... I'll see you, old man." 

Jr. turned and left Ziggy at the Second Miltia Second Division building.

"Right... bye."

Ziggy went into the building and saw Shion.

" Ziggy!" Shion ran over to Ziggy and grabbed his arm. She pulled him into the room in the very back. " We'll do your life extension here. Sit down in that maintenance bed, and we'll get to work." Ziggy obediently laid down on the bed and watched all of the top doctors within the star system enter the room.

" It's time... now go to sleep, Ziggurat 8."

Jr. walked through Sectors 1 and 2 before going to Representative Helmer's office. _" I think I'll buy some books while I'm here, but I'll go later..." _He walked into the office and saw Representative Helmer with Canaan. "So tell me, what's so important that I needed to rush down here?"

" I want you to take Canaan back to the Durandal to be MOMO's other body guard." Jr. made a face. "So I'm basically his escort!"

Helmer ignored Jr. "Once Ziggurat 8 is done with his life extension, he will guard both MOMO and Canaan." That got Canaan's attention. "I don't need a bodyguard." Helmer got up for his seat and slammed his hands on his desk.

" You and MOMO both have the Y-data, the enemies already retrived _some_ of it." Jr. stepped forward. "You mean there's more!"

Helmer sat down again and laced his fingers together. " Yes, Albedo merely got the icing on the cake, so to speak. There's much more Y-Data below MOMO's subconscious, and Canaan still has the Y-Data within him also."

"Alright, I'll take him back... Can we go now?" Jr. crossed his arms and waited. "Go ahead." Canaan followed Jr. out of the office. "See you."

"What a waste of my time..." Jr stopped walking and streched a bit. He put his hands behind his head and turned to Canaan. " You don't seem too happy about it either." Canaan crossed his arms and looked away from him. Jr. faced forward. "chaos will be there, ya know."

He turned to see Canaan's reaction. He jerked a little bit, but his face seemed... curious. " Aren't you happy?" Jr. asked as he grinned. "Whatever..." Canaan replied as he glared at Jr.- who grinned even more. " Let's go, Rubedo."

"It's Jr. now..." he said quickly, almost snapping. " Whatever...I'm still going to call you, Rubedo." Canaan stood next to Jr. and grinned just as Jr. did. "Fine... Can we go to the book store before we leave?" Jr. asked excitedly. " Sure."

Jr. walked hastily and Canaan lagged behind. "Come on! Let's go!"

Jr. and Canaan left the book store, carrying bagfulls of books. "Thanks, Jun! Just charge it to Kukai Foundation's Master Gaignun!" Jr. grinned. "That's for leaving me with mountain loads of work!"

"But didn't you leave also?" Canaan said behind the mountain of books he was holding. "Yeah, but I was saving the universe! Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah... it's almost midnight now, so it'll be about 2 in the morning when we get back..." Canaan said as he looked at the sky. "Well... let's go."

* * *

"MOMO... MOMO? MOMO wake up, darlin'." Mary said as she tried to wake up the pink-haired realian. " Ya really shouldn't sleep on the floor ya know." 

"It's your fault that she's like this." Shelley said as she watched her sister. "Yes, you shouldn't have gave her so much to drink." Gaignun said as he sat by Shelley. " She's been asleep for a while, I think the booze should be out of her system by now." Mary sat next to MOMO and argued that it wasn't her fault.

MOMO began to wake up as they talked. "Hay there, Sunshine!" Mary said cheerfully as she helped MOMO get up. " Ya had a lil' too much ta drink at the surprise party we threw for ya!" MOMO held her head. "Ya have a hangover?" MOMO smiled. "No no... I'm fine, I'll go to my room now." She got up and stumbled towards the door.

"Maybe you should stay in the Durandal..." chaos said as he cleaned up the mess from the party. "No, it's alright... I'll be fine." Mary got up and started to help chaos again. "Are ya sure, darlin'? Do you need chaos to walk you?" MOMO shook her head. " Don't worry about me, I'll be fine... but are you sure you don't need help?"

"We're fine MOMO." Shelley said as they all began to clean up. "Just go to your room and rest okay?" MOMO smiled. "Okay."

MOMO left the room and began to walk to the railway. She got on board. " Maybe I'll go to the park first...It'll clear my head." She got off and went into the park area. "Hmm... no one's here...what time is it? 1:28 am... " MOMO sat down on a bench facing deep space.

"chaos, maybe you should check up on her..." Gaignun said as they continued to clean. "Alright." chaos left the room and headed for the railway. He went in and went to the dock area. _"Hmm... he should be here about now..." _Then he saw Jr. "Jr. can you help me find MOMO?" "What! MOMO's missing!"

"Yeah, can you check the Park Area for me? I'm going to check the bridge..." chaos replied calmly. "Yeah! Canaan's here too, so he can help!" With that said Jr. left to go to the park. chaos grinned and walked over to the directory. He leaned against it just as he did before. He crossed his arms and waited.

Canaan came out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw chaos. chaos smiled his sweet smile. His eyes glowed its briliant green as he gazed upon Canaan, but Canaan didn't return the smile. He merely walked past chaos, but stopped a few steps after passing him. Things were still awkward between them...

_chaos came down from the deck and waited as the hangar brought him down. He exited the hangar and walked into the hallway of the Durandal. " You're no ordinary human, right?" chaos looked to his right and saw Canaan leaning against the wall. He smiled at him. _

_Canaan walked towards him. " So then what are you?" chaos still smiled and turned away. He began to walk off, but Canaan grabbed him by his wrist. They both stopped moving. " You were out in deep space, without a suit. You didn't need oxygen. My sensors indicate that all humans require oxygen..." He let go of chaos' wrist and he turned to face Canaan. " You look the same as you did 14 years ago... you still look 16... my sensors indicate you're not a realian, so what are you!" _

_chaos put a finger to his lips and winked. "Shh... you'll soon find out." With that, he turned to leave. Canaan narrowed his eyes, and watched him. He then grabbed chaos from behind and whispered in his ear, "Remember what I said to you, my dear navigator." chaos smiled and turned to face Canaan. "That if I pulled anything suspicious, you'll cut off my job as navigator- but I am no longer your navigator." _

_Canaan grinned. "If you won't tell me what you are..." chaos turned to leave again. "...then can you tell me who Yeshua is?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head. chaos looked at Canaan from the corner of his eye. Canaan looked at them- they were no longer gentle and they didn't shine, they were cold and harsh. _

_He then blinked and they shone green once again. chaos put his finger to his lips again and left, leaving Canaan in awe of him. Canaan turned the other way and left._

The two of them remained silent as they remembered their last encounter. " Your flight was supposed to be here at 2, you guys are early." chaos said as he came out from behind the directory. " Since it's so late, there were no other ships gating out, so the flight was faster than normal." Canaan said as he turned to chaos.

Then tension was finally broken. " Jr. will probably take MOMO to her room, so I'll take you to yours." chaos said as he began to walk towards the railway.

"You know where I'm going to be staying?" Canaan asked curiously. "Of course, you'll be bunking with me." Canaan raised an eyebrow. But he followed chaos to their room.

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen when Jr. finds the drunken MOMO! What will happen between chaos and Canaan! And what will they do, now that they share a room! -ehehe- naughty thoughts! -gets smacked by a friend- owies... YOU WOULD THINK THAT TOO IF YOU PLAYED THE GAME! ahem... NO ONE KNOWS! except for me, for I am the one who is writing the story! BWAHAHAHA! R&R until I write the next chappie!

Muahz!

**Chapter 3:** _Late Night Encounters_

* * *


	3. Late Night Encounters

Hiyas! Yoshi here! Here's chapter three! Weeeeee! Lolz... kinda hyper today. I went to my sister's boyfriend's birthday party... and they made me play volleyball... twice... I AM ONE OF THE MOST UNATHLETIC PEOPLE YOU WILL EVER MEET! They said I did pretty good... but I highly doubt that!

**Meruhesae**- Oh! You're another c/C fan! YAAAAY! I am not the only one then! You made one psycho lil asian girl very happy! And you find out how Canaan knows laters.. maybe. If not, then I'll tell you myself! ehehe

**Ariadne The Alchemist**- My gawsh woman! You didn't beat it yet! Lolz... i beat it... but I'm playing the clear saved data right now, but I haven't been playing much cuz of school... dang... And as for Yeshua... I didn't know until i read your review... cuz i didn't know that it translated to anything! but man i was surprised! It's Hebrew for Jesus of Nazareth right! Riiiiiight? lolz.. I thought Yeshua was juist his real name! silly mee!

**100-series**- You don't think chaos and Canaan is a good couple? awww.. you made me sad! lolz. I kno you didn't really say that. I guess if you don't want a c/C fic... you want a c/KM fic right?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**_- random thought -_**

When I was watching the opening and saw Canaan I was like "Holy crap! Bishi bishi bishi! HE'S A BISHI MAN! WOO-HOO! and then I saw him and chaos together and I was all like "WOAH! Yaoi couple right there! Yup Yup! chaos and Canaan, chaos and Canaan!" ehehe. I know I'm weird, but I can't help it!

_Disclaimer- _I do NOT own Namco... wish I did though! or at least work there!

* * *

"Here we are."

chaos entered their room and turned around swiftly with open arms. "This is my bed..." He pointed to his right, " and this is your bed." He pointed to his left. Canaan looked at chaos as if he lost it._ " He's acting so different from before..."_ But Canaan shrugged it off. " If I'm supposed to protect MOMO, why am I here? Why are you here? Don't you sleep on the Elsa?"

chaos sat on his bed. " I normally do, but they're collecting trash in deep space. Captain Matthews is in debt with Jr. and with Jin onboard, I don't need to be there to protect them. So here I am, protecting you..." Canaan looked around. "I don't need to be protected... I can take care of myself. It's MOMO that needs to be protected." Canaan looked at his bed.

"How am I supposed to sleep here? This isn't a maintenance bed, how am I supposed to recharge?" chaos got up. "Oh, I forgot to get the cords. Hold on a second." chaos left the room, but came back with multiple cords in his hands. "Here, lay down."

Canaan laid down and watched chaos sit next to him. He plugged in one side of a cord into the wall. chaos then cupped Canaan's right cheek and moved it to the side. _Bzzt. _Canaan felt a sudden surge in the the back of his neck. chaos watched as his eyes went blank.

**Charging Initiated...**

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

**Warning: Malfunction... Malfunction...Warning!**

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_ The cords sprang from the back of Canaan's neck, causing sparks to fly. chaos fell back as he watched Canaan being continuously shocked. _"Oh, crap!" _chaos pulled the cord from the wall out and shoved in a different one. He then quickly stuck the other end into the back of Canaan's neck. Canaan stopped moving.

"Canaan? Canaan..." chaos waved his hand over his eyes. Canaan finally woke up... he saw chaos' hand moving back and forth. Canaan quickly grabbed it. "Stop it." chaos smiled. "What happened?" chaos pointed to the cords. "I put in the wrong one. That one was for MOMO, and since the two of you have different programing, your system..." "...went haywire. Great." And he took out the cord from the back of his neck.

Canaan sat up on his bed and watched as chaos grab all of the cords. Canaan watched him carefully... studying his every move. His movements were clumsy, slow, and confused. " What happened?" chaos looked up.

" I put in the wrong cord, rememeber?" He stood up holding all of the cords. "That's not what I meant." Canaan stood up and chaos' stance stiffened up. "You're acting different...chaos." Canaan lunged at chaos with a right hook. chaos' movements were now swift and he gracefully moved backwards, cornering himself into a wall.

_" Shit! I missed!" _Canaan put too much effort in that one hook- he began to fall forward. He regained control, but let himself fall- in front of chaos. Canaan slammed his hands on both sides of him. Canaan stared at chaos. He seemed unafraid.

"Do you toy with everyone like this? Do you toy with anyone and everyone who's close to finding out your secret?" Canaan stepped closer to chaos. "Dammit chaos!" He slammed his fists into the wall. " You act different every time I see you. My know-it-all navigator, Rubedo's 'accomplice', and now my protector?" Canaan's blows against the wall began to slow down- he finally stopped, but left his arms up to trap chaos.

"Y-you..." Canaan's eyes have already teared up from rage. "... you act all innocent and pure, you act so kind..." He began to pant, he's never _felt _like this before... all of this... because of chaos. "Dammit! Dammit! Argh! DAMMIT!... Why...?" Canaan's head hung low. "Why... why am I so attached to you?"

chaos _let_ Canaan yell at him, trap him, do everything that he just did- so that he'd forget easier. chaos outstretched his hand and cupped Canaan's left cheek. Canaan looked up, only to see chaos- inching closer and closer. As chaos fingers left Canaan's face, their lips touched ever so lightly.

Canaan's nails scratched against the wall as he began to form a loose fist. He pushed up against chaos even more and his hands began to wander onto chaos' shoulders. chaos traced Canaan's lower lip with his tounge- then suddenly broke away. " W-what...what were we just doing..." Canaan thinking to himself outloud, forgetting chaos was there. But chaos quickly reminded him of his existance.

He rested his head onto Canaan's chest. He then wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer. To their surpirse, Canaan hugged him back. chaos smirked and brought his free hand over Canaan's heart. _**" Sorry-and thanks... for the kiss, Canaan. "** _Canaan's eyes widened. "chaos?"

**Deletion...**

Canaan pushed away from chaos and stumbled backwards.

**... of which ...**

Canaan watched as files appeared before his very own eyes.

"_Someone's hacking into my system...chaos is hacking into my system."_

**...alloted time?**

_"Hearing sensors... disabled..."_

Canaan watched as chaos mouthed something out... a time. _"4 minutes..."_

_" Voi..ce bo..x... dis..a.bl.ed...I ca.n't..st.op. .hi.m..."_

chaos watched as Canaan tried to fight back.

" Your effforts are in vain."

**Commencing Deletion...**

A surge went through Canaan's body.

" You cannot stop this. And I cannot stop what is happening to you, but I can delay it. "

_" W..ha.t...w.h..a.t?"_

chaos stepped forward with his right foot.

_" Y..ou...b.a..s.ta..r.d..."_

"Thanks for the idea, MOMO. Now, good night, Canaan."

chaos' kissed the tips of his fingers and bowed.

**Deletion Initiated...**

Canaan's body went limp and fell to the floor with a thud.

chaos narrowed his eyes as he stood over him.

" You shouldn't have any emotions, my dear realian."

He smirked.

chaos picked up Canaan and put him onto his bed. He hooked up the cord into the back of Canaan's neck.

**Back-up program initiated...**

" Well, as I've said before, it can't be helped. "

_**" You're evolving, Canaan. You and MOMO." **_

**

* * *

- System Check Up - **

_Manually..._

**- 100-series realian prototype: MOMO... Multiple Observative Mimetic Organicus-**

_Correct. Pull up memory files, please._

**- Memory files -**

MOMO's eyes moved up and down as she scanned all of her files.

_" I have... multiple time gaps in my memory system..."_

She searched everything. Where she was, what she was doing- everything. And everything was missing. Even who she was with...

_" What does this all mean?"_

There was _absolutely no data _on those _alloted time gaps _in her system...

" MOMO! MOMO? Are you here! There you are MOMO!"

**- System Check Up: Cancelled - **

MOMO quickly turned around. "Jr.!" She tried to get up, but fell down with a thud. _" I'm still too drunk to move..." _" Jr.!"

"MOMO!" Jr. saw her in the back and ran to her. "MOMO! Are you okay!" MOMO picked herself up before Jr. reached her. She sat back down on the park bench and tilted her head back. " I'm fine... I.. don't.. feel...good..."

MOMO was about to fall over, but Jr. quickly came to her side. He wrapped his arm around her from behind and grabbed her shoulder to support her up. He used his other arm to support MOMO's other side. " MOMO... you okay, MOMO? What happened to you?" Jr. took hold of her chin and examined her face.

"Your face is flushed... do you have a fever?" He checked her forehead, and then his. "You're temperature is nor- ah! Hey!... MOMO!" She fell on top of him this time. "MOMO... what's wrong?" Jr. asked as he set her up right yet again. She just smiled at him and said "Nothing really. It's just that there was this party, and you weren't there... Ziggy wasn't there either, but Mary and Shelley... and Master Gaignun, too!"

"What, what...? What did they do... a party?" Jr. asked curiously. "Yeah..." MOMO said as she held her head again, " they gave me a surprise party!" MOMO laughed and smiled. Jr. felt somewhat relieved that MOMO was doing fine. " And, Mary kind of gave me a drink...and then she got me more and more... I thought realians can't get drunk..."

" Well, I guess they do!" Jr. laughed and made MOMO smile. " So Mary gave you some drinks, eh?" Jr. let go of MOMO, she appeared to capable of holding herself up now. " Yeah, she did." MOMO just laughed it off as she held her head again.

" Guess I gotta scold her for that!" Jr grinned and turned to MOMO. She didn't look too good. " How many did she give you?" MOMO looked up and had to think a bit. "Um... about 3...or 4... or 5." Jr. leaned back and put his arms behind his head. " Only 5 drinks?" He laughed. "You should go to the Iron Bar with me... then I'll teach you- hey!... MOMO..."

She fell into his lap again. "Sorry, I'm sorry..." She pushed herself up and held her face. She felt like she was going to puke. "MOMO... are you sure you're okay?" Jr. asked as he helped support her up. "Yeah yeah... I'm fine..." Jr. let go of her and leaned back again. Jr. got the feeling that MOMO didn't want to be touched, but he felt her weight against his arm.

" Just...let...me...lean...on...you..." Jr. wrapped his arm around her. "Anytime, babe, anytime." MOMO clung onto his jacket and rested her head on his chest. She could hear only one heartbeat- in his far left... far from her.

"Jr.?" MOMO still clung to him. " Hmn?" ... " How- how did Albedo... get the Y-Data?" Jr.'s heart stopped for a moment. "W-what?" MOMO lifted her head. "How did Albedo get the Y-Data?" MOMO asked more forcefully. " Uh.. MOMO..." Jr. looked down at MOMO with a saddened expression. " You.. you can't..." MOMO pressed up against Jr.- almost grabbing him by the collar. "I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING JR.! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING IMPORTANT!" MOMO's grip on Jr. loosened, and she began to cry.

"MOMO..." Jr. hugged MOMO. " MOMO... can you really not remember?" She buried her face into Jr. chest and shook her head. Jr. sighed. " Do you want me to tell you?" MOMO nodded. " I'll tell you... but here..." Jr. stood up and crouched down. " Climb on my back." MOMO did and he picked her up. "I'll take you to your room, and I'll tell you there."

MOMO nodded as he carried her to her room. "MOMO... where are you staying?" She rested her head on the back of his neck. "In the Our Treasure Inn." Jr. shifted MOMO's weight, she was beginning to slip. "Alright... I'll take you there."

MOMO began to fall asleep on Jr.'s backand her arms around his neck began to loosen their grip. MOMO's right hand extended a bit, revealing the little gift Jr. gave her. _" She still has it..." _Jr. grinned. _" At least it will protect her when I'm not there... I gotta keep my promise..." _Jr. finally reached the Our Treasure Inn and put MOMO down in the lobby for a break. She had been asleep for most of the time.

_" Crap.. where's Leila? Aww man..." _Jr. looked around and saw the keys behind the counter. _" Damn... I don't know MOMO's room number... Wait!" _He turned around and looked at MOMO's wrist. Her key was on the bracelet. _" Alright! Hmn.. her room's on the top floor." _He took her bracelet off and put it around his. " MOMO... get on my back again." He turned around and crouched down.

MOMO flopped onto Jr. and he carried her off to her room. _"Man... why did it have to be the top floor!" _Jr. finally reached the top and got to her room. "Okay, MOMO. We're here!" Jr. said as they entered the room. "MOMO?" She was fast asleep on his back. He put her on her bed and tucked her in. "G'night..." Jr. sat next to her as she slept.

_"I hope she won't remember any of this..." _He began to brush her hair away from her face. _" Heh. She's probably too hungover to remember anything..." _Jr. just sat next to MOMO and watched her as she slept. _" She looks just like her, but...they're not the same." _Jr. smiled. _"...Good..." _He got up to leave.

_Click. _The bullet and the key connected. _Click. _Jr. raised his arm and looked at the bracelet. He took it off and looked back at MOMO. He reached out for her wrist and put it back on her. "G'night..." He bent over and kissed the back of her hand. ", MOMO." Her gently placed her hand back and stood over her. He smiled again before he left her room.

Jr. closed the door ever so lightly and leaned back against the door. _"How did I feel warmth from her? I thought realians didin't have a temperature..." _He rested his head on it- then quickly left. He walked down the deserted street all alone. _Grrr..._ Jr. turned around. _Grr... Grr... _He felt something tugging on his left leg. "Alby!" Jr. bent down and picked him up. "Alby! Where've you been!" The albino dog kept struggling for freedom. "What.. what?" Jr. put him back down. Alby ran back to the inn.

"Alby... Alby!" Jr. ran after him. He had to run all the way back to MOMO's room. He found Alby scratching at the door. "Alby!" Jr. picked him up and went back down stairs. Alby continued to struggle. "Hold on..." Jr. went behind the counter and got her room key. He opened the door and let Alby in. Alby jumped on the bed and sat near MOMO.

Jr. made sure that Alby didn't wake MOMO up before he turned to leave. Alby quickly got up and tugged onto Jr. leg again. "What?" Jr. tried to leave, but Alby continued to pull him back. "Alright, alright..." Jr. closed the door and Alby went to the bed again. Jr. sat on the bed next to MOMO's. A;by laid donw on the pillow next to MOM's head. Jr. laid down on his bed and watched the two sleep.

_"Guess I'll sleep here tonight..." _His eyes slowly closed and fell alseep.

* * *

WHat happens to Canaan? and will he remember anything about chaos! and what about Jr. and MOMO? Will MOMO ever remember anything bad that happens to her! NO ONE KNOWS! except for mee! Tee-hee! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!

II: the chaos and Canaan fans

Didja enjoy that lil kiss between them? Too bad chaos hacked into his system huh? Oh well! I kinda got that from the Laughing Man from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex! it's a really good anime! WATCH IT OR ELSE! Or else nothing! lolz. Geez... I just noticed that I made chaos seem kinda evil... Oh well... hope you enjoyed!

Love yas! - Miyoshi Shiori -

P.S. Remember, that's only an alias!


End file.
